freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Reza
Laura Anne Reza '''(née Pearson') is a witch and a main character in 'The Hathaway Chronicles. She is the mother of Lydia Reza, and the wife of Samuel Reza. She is the daughter of Lydia Hathaway, and the late Henry Pearson, as well as the biological younger half sister of Miranda Hathaway. Along with her family, she is a member of the Hathaway Coven. Growing up, she was very close to her cousins Miranda, (who is actually her half-sister), and Cynthia, to whom she was born on the same day as. '''Laura is a member of the Pearson Family and Hathaway Family. She is also a member of the Reza Family through marriage. Early History Laura Anne Pearson was born on April 26, 1976 to Henry Pearson and Lydia Hathaway, who were both witches, in Seaside, California. Her sister Miranda, was born before her, and was put up for adoption, unknown to Laura. The reasons why, because her parents were very young when they had her, and thought they were doing the right thing, and her mother's second cousin Mason Hathaway adopted her. In high school, as a Freshman, she was new, though a kind senior named Miranda Hathaway, befriended her. Knowing that Laura would someday become a witch when she turned 18, they became best friends. Her parents were shocked to see that their daughter Laura had became friends with their daughter they had gave up to their cousins, though they kept it a secret, and the Pearson's and Hathaway's were in the same coven with each other along with a few other powerful witch families. She was able to skip a grade in High School, since she was in all AP classes. After she graduated from Franklin High in 1993 at age 17, she attended college that fall, and met senior Aria Pierce, who was at the time engaged to Andrew Pierce. The two became quick friends, and even shared a supernatural secret with one another, Laura a witch and Aria a werewolf. At Aria's wedding, Laura was introduced to Samuel Reza, who was the best man at Andrew's wedding, Laura was the maid of honor. Being a witch like herself, the two fell in love quickly. Laura described after meeting him, the rest was "history". One evening, before her 18th birthday, she was having a night out with her cousin Cynthia, who was born on the same day as her. However, Cynthia saw a man killing a woman, and her magic got unleashed early, something that would happen to her own daughter years later. Cynthia was banned from ever joining the coven, though Laura joined on her 18th birthday. In 1994, in her second year in college, she became pregnant with their daughter Lydia. Though she feared she wouldn't be able to give her child a good life, she had doubts on weather or not to keep the baby, but Samuel assured her they will be alright, and they were. They married in December of 1994, when Laura was in her fifth month of pregnancy. When Lydia was born, the Reza family moved into a apartment to reside in till they graduated, and they later moved into their two story home on the beachfront in 1998. He became a very successful lawyer, while she went into interior designing, and became very skilled in doing it. Which lead her to become a renowned designer in her field. Her sister/friend Miranda Hathaway got pregnant around the same time as Laura, and had a daughter on the same day, Cel and Lydia, who also became best friends and were unaware they were cousins. Despite being young parents, they made something of themselves. Since Laura had named her daughter after her mother, she usually called her by various nicknames. During the late 90's and early 2000's, they worked with the Hathaway Coven, Samuel usually hunting down evil supernaturals with Jeff, and Laura helped on certain missions as well. After the deadly battle in 2005, they stopped being enforcers for their coven, embraced their current careers, and raised Lydia away from the coven and magic, but still trained her in their witch heritage. After leaving the coven, she started a interior decorating company with her cousin Cynthia, which had grown very successful over the years. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending TBA Appearance Laura had long pale blond hair that is wavy. She is fair skinned and pale green eyes. Standing at 5'7", Laura has an athletic slim figure. As a home designer, Laura favors wearing bright airy clothing, being very eccentric. She is describes as being very beautiful by her daughter Lydia. Even nearing middle age, many have said she still has a youthful glow about her. Personality Laura is seen as a very gentle, kind, and caring person. She is very protective of her family, mostly her daughter Lydia. When she sees visions of her loved ones in danger, she sometimes goes crazy and hurries to them. She is very anxious when she can't get to the danger right away, but when she does, she will take down anyone who harms her loved ones. When she was younger, she was heavily influenced by her cousin Cynthia, who was wild and rebellious in her youth, while Laura had been raised to be obedient and quiet, she made Laura a person who speaks her mind, and never backs down from a fight. Abilities Laura possesses all of the standard powers of a witch, however, being a Hathaway witch, she is very powerful. She is also gifted with the power of empathy, her extra ability she inherited not long after her 18th birthday. * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc * 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. This ability can also be able to snap peoples necks with a flick of the wrist, or even with the mind. * 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. * 'Pain Infliction '- The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People '- The ability to tell relationship ties between two people, to know that someone is family, they must know or have a feeling of it to tell if it is true. For this ability to be enacted, the person must make contact with said person. * '''Empathy - The ability to feel the pain of others, they can feel if something bad happened to ones they are attuned to. In stronger cases, such as Laura, she can feel the pain of others also, like when she felt the pain of her husband when he was hurt. Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:April Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character